


Bangun Pagi

by ClaireChevalier



Series: Road to Tobio's Birthday [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Family, Fluff, M/M, Percakapan non baku, Road to Tobio's Birthday, child!Tobio - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: Ketika Tobio mulai merindukan sosok Tooru.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ada visualisasi child!Tobio, loh. Lihat link di bawah ya ;)

**Bangun Pagi**

_story by C.C_

_._

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_  

.

.

IwaOi x child!Tobio

.

_**Road to Tobio’s Birthday** _

.

* * *

 

Matahari mulai meninggi, menandakan awal kegiatan hari itu harus segera dimulai. Tapi pagi ini Hajime merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di awal harinya yang tak biasa. Ia melirik ke arah buntalan kecil di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Tobio, bangun." Hajime berusaha membangunkan Tobio yang masih betah bergelung di bawah selimutnya. Biasanya anak itu selalu bangun lebih dulu darinya ataupun Tooru. Tapi pagi ini Tobio masih bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur, bahkan setelah Hajime selesai memakai baju kerjanya.

"Tobio."

Hajime hanya mendengar gerutuan di bawah selimut sebagai balasannya.

"Papa udah selesai pakaian, loh."

"Sebentar lagi, Hajime-papa." 

Mendengar suara Tobio yang tak semangat, Hajime pun mendekat ke tempat tidur dan menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Tobio. Sedikit banyak rasa khawatir mulai menggerogotinya, takut kalau Tobio ternyata sedang demam atau tidak enak badan.

Sepasang mata segelap langit malam milik Tobio tampak memandang lurus padanya begitu Hajime menaruh tangannya di atas kening putranya itu.

_Tidak demam._

"Ayo, bangun. Ini udah siang." Tangan Hajime sudah akan mengangkat Tobio dari tempat tidur, tapi tubuh bocah itu lebih gesit dari tangannya karena dia langsung berguling ke sisi lain tempat tidur sebelum Hajime berhasil menggendongnya dan mendarat dengan posisi menelungkup. Kepalanya dia tenggelamkan di bantal tidur milik Tooru.

"Hari ini Tobio gak mau ke sekolah." Ya, Tobio memang menganggap playgroup-nya sekolahan.

"Kalau Tobio gak ke sekolah, Tobio sama siapa di rumah? Toorun belum pulang, Papa harus kerja hari ini."

Tobio menggeleng. "Pokoknya Tobio gak mau ke sekolah hari ini!" Nada bicaranya setengah berteriak.

Hajime sempat tertegun mendengar seruan Tobio, lalu menghela panjang. Jarang sekali Tobio merengek seperti pagi ini. Tobio bukan tipe anak cengeng ataupun manja, tapi jika dia seperti sekarang ini berarti Tobio benar-benar sedang tidak ingin dipaksa melakukan hal yang tak ingin dilakukannya.

"Lalu, Tobio mau Papa antar ke rumah Paman Kou aja?"

Lagi-lagi hanya gelengan yang didapat Hajime. Berusaha untuk tetap sabar menghadapi tingkah Tobio pagi ini, Hajime mendekat ke arah putranya itu dan mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu membawa Tobio ke dekapannya. Sebelah tangannya mengelus punggung Tobio yang ternyata sudah terisak kecil.

_Benar dugaanku._

"Lalu, Tobio mau gimana?" Hajime berusaha berbicara dengan nada penuh pengertian. Tidak marah juga tidak menuntut, tapi butuh ketegasan akan apa yang diinginkan oleh putranya itu.

"Tobio ... _hiks_ ... mau Toorun ... _hiks_ _._ "

Helaan panjang kembali terdengar dari Hajime. Ia tentu sudah menduga sebab Tobio merengek pagi ini. Seminggu tidak bertemu dengan Tooru sudah cukup membuat Tobio akhirnya merengek seperti pagi ini. Tapi ia sangat maklum dengan tingkah putranya itu, sebab ini kali pertama Tobio merasakan ditinggal Tooru dalam jangka waktu yang lebih lama dari biasanya.

"Hari ini Toorun pulang, kok. Tadi malam Tobio dengar sendiri ‘kan Toorun bakal jemput Tobio di sekolah?"

Tobio tak menjawab, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk pelan di pundak papanya. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan di leher Hajime.

"Jadi, Tobio masih gak mau ke sekolah hari ini?"

Jeda lama sampai akhirnya Tobio menggeleng lemah. "Tobio mau ke sekolah." Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Hajime dengan mata sembabnya.

Senyum lega langsung lolos dari bibir Hajime. "Anak baik. Nah, sekarang ayo mandi abis itu kita pergi sarapan." Hajime bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, masih dengan Tobio di gendongannya. "Pagi ini Tobio mau sarapan apa?"

"Roti isi kare."

Hajime tertawa. Putranya itu memang sangat suka segala sesuatu yang terbuat dari kare.

"Oke, nanti Papa belikan banyak roti isi kare biar Tobio juga bisa kasih ke teman-teman."

Tobio mengangguk semangat dan senyum kecil lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

**-FIN-**

* * *

 

Visualisasi child!Tobio yang unyuk bisa liat di sini, art milik temen yg kece abis xDb : [child!Tobio](https://www.instagram.com/p/BOEPi3ogcfK/)

**Author's Note:**

> Nyempetin ngepost part 4 di tengah briefing haha  
> Semoga suka o//
> 
> See ya tomorrow :*  
> Feedback selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka ;)
> 
> Sign,  
> C.C  
> 18122016


End file.
